


This Little Masochist (she's ready to confess)

by ellerabe



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bisexual, Biting, Body Worship, D/s relationship, F/F, Hair-pulling, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Masochism, Marking, Masochism, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: She hated and love that Olivia knew all the right ways, all the right techniques, all the right moves to bring her to the edge.





	This Little Masochist (she's ready to confess)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "A Series of Unfortunate Events" fic, so I'm sorry if some of the character dynamics are off, but with some help from a friend, I'm hoping it's good. Some of the tags above will only apply to the first or second part. The second part will be up soon. Constrictive criticism is always welcomed.

“I know who you are!” Esmé said as she stepped closer to Madame Lulu.

“You do?” Lulu asked. She bit her lip to hide a small smirk that wanted to form on her lips.

“Of course, I do! I’m not a fucking idiot like the rest of them.” Esmé said as she backed the other woman up against the table, pinning her to it. “My dear pet,” she smirked.

A small flutter formed in Olivia’s stomach at the name. She looked down, seeing Esmé’s hands on her hips. “I wondered how long it would take you.”

Esmé let out a small scoff. “I knew the second I saw you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything then?”

“Why would I rat you out when I can have fun with this opportunity?”

“Fun?” Olivia asked, raising a brow.

Esmé smirked as she leaned closer, placing one hot, open-mouthed kiss over the woman’s pulse point. “I must say, you look delicious in this costume.”

Olivia tilted her head back, giving her lover better access. She could herself lost for words at this moment.

“Have anything to say for yourself?” Esmé asked, moving kisses and soft bites along the other’s neck. “You ran away without a word…” a sharp bite was left over the base of Olivia’s neck. “And I had to rely on that dimwit to find you for me…” her tongue ran over the reddened area. “What do you have to say to Mommy?” she asked as she sucked on the area, leaving a deep mark that would last for a few days.

“I-I’m s-sorry…” Olivia breathed out.

“I’m sorry?” Esmé chuckled sarcastically as she pulled away. “Is that all you have?”

Olivia looked down, she knew she should have at least warned Esmé that she was leaving. “How can I make it up to you, Mommy?” she asked timidly.

“Where’s the bed in this shithole?”

The redhead pulled away to show her lover, but Esmé grabbed her wrist. “Point.”

She pointed in the direction of the cabinets, and Esmé walked that way. She was delighted when she found another room behind the door, but not as delighted when she saw how rundown, and grungy it looked. She turned with a smirk on her lips, “You know the drill, my pet.”

Olivia gulped before nodding. She started to pull off her wig, then the fake teeth, and finally her clothes. All the while, she walked toward the room. As she reached the bed, she was completely nude and waited for Esmé to join her.

The blonde walked closer, stopping just before Olivia. She waited patiently.

Slowly, Olivia started to undress her lover. Each piece of clothing was taken off slowly and neatly folded to be placed aside for later.

Once Esmé was naked, Olivia kneeled before her. She looked down, hands placed on her knees, and she waited for the next command.

Esmé let her long, pointed fingernail slowly trace down Olivia’s jawline, stopping at her chin to pick her head up. “I’m going to lay down, and you’re going to take care of me. If you do well, you may get a reward. How does that sound, my darling pet?”

“Whatever pleases you, Mommy.”

Esmé smirked. She laid down on the old, creaky bed. She wasn’t too pleased with it, but it was better than the car that Olaf thought was better than paying for a hotel.

Olivia crawled up the end of the bed, gently spreading her lover’s legs open. Slowly, she alternated between the two with kisses, but no bites… it wasn’t allowed. Just before reaching Esmé’s center, she stopped, looking up.

As she stopped, Esmé looked down. Blue eyes glaring into brown. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Teasing,” Olivia said. She kissed just above the other woman’s center, slowly moving up her taut stomach to her chest. “Can’t I do that?” she questioned before letting her tongue lick the underside of her lover’s breast, and then up and around her nipple.

Esmé had to battle with herself to not betray her words and moan. “No,” she said not as firm as she could have liked to.

“Oh,” Olivia sighed before taking the nipple into her mouth, lightly sucking before pulling away with a small pop.

Esmé groaned, eyes fell shut and her nails dug into the thin, tattered up blanket beneath her.

Olivia smirked before taking the other nipple into her mouth and doing the same to it. One of her hands started trailing down the front of the blonde’s body.

“No,” Esmé said as she snagged the other’s wrist. “I want your mouth.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She started moving back south, small kisses being placed along the way. As she finally reached their desired destination, her tongue slowly licked up the length of Esmé’s slit. She smirked when the woman’s hips bucked upward.

A small groan came from Esmé as her fingers tangled in red locks, nails scratching her scalp, pulling her closer. “More.”

Olivia obeyed. Her tongue moved further, moving from Esmé’s entrance to her clit, circling it. She repeated this several times before flicking her tongue over the swollen bundle of nerves in every direction. She felt the grip on her hair tightening, pulling her even closer.

Her tongue went back to Esmé’s entrance, teasing her before slowly thrusting into her. As her tongue withdrew, she curled it, brushing against her lover’s inner sweet spot. This earned her a small, low moan.

“More,” the blonde repeated.

Again, Olivia obeyed. Harder this time, she thrusted in. She started moving her tongue at a fast, hard, rough pace. The tip of her nose nudged against Esmé’s clit. She knew it was the quickest, most fun and easiest way to make her cum.

Another moan came as Esmé felt the pleasure building up inside the pit of her stomach. She hated and love that Olivia knew all the right ways, all the right techniques, all the right moves to bring her to the edge.

And that’s just was Olivia did. Tongue moving at a quick pace, nose still nudging against the bundle of nerves.

Esmé felt her back arch off the bed, creating a loud creak through the room, almost as loud as the groaning moans that left her lips. She felt the fire within the pit of her stomach engulf her body in a pleasurable heat, pure euphoria. One hand gripped the blanket, while the other pulled hard at red hair, pulled her impossibly closer as her hips bucked one last time.

Olivia glanced up, watching her lover writher beneath her touch. She didn’t stop though, she only slowed down. Soon, she withdrew her tongue, moaning as she lapped up Esmé’s climax. Her tongue moved back to the blonde’s clit, lightly flicking against it again.

Esmé’s hips twitched, lightly pulling away. Her hand—still tangled in Olivia’s hair—pulled her away. She brought her up into a searing, hungry kiss.

“That was… delightful, my dear pet.” Esmé murmured breathlessly.

Olivia beamed with happiness. It wasn’t often that she was praised for her work, sexual or not. “As I said, whatever pleases you, Mommy.”

Esmé smirked, “You did, and what did I say?”

“If I did good, you would reward me.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

Olivia nodded.

“Do you think you deserve that reward?”

“That’s your decision.”

“No,” Esmé said firmly. “Tell me.”

“I do,” Olivia answered timidly.

That wicked smirk formed even more on Esmé’s lips. “Well, I don’t. Tomorrow, maybe, but tonight you will suffer the consequences of leaving me without a word. You’ll learn how I felt being left alone with a bunch of— Of ignorant henchmen and that dimwit of a man.”

Olivia felt a small pang in her heart. She didn’t have a choice in leaving, but she didn’t dare argue.

Esmé expected something back though. She waited for a snarky remark, or at least a sigh, a grunt, maybe even a displeased whine from her dear, dear pet.

“Well, say something!”

“I’m sorry,” Olivia said as she pulled away.

Esmé grabbed the other woman’s arm, pulling her back to lay against her. She hated it when Olivia was upset, but she never showed it. Showing emotion was never _in_ for her, and it never would be.

Olivia fought against Esmé’s grasp. “I had no choice in going or not! You know how this goes. You just play for the other side.” She said with her back turned to her lover.

Esmé scuffed with a roll of her eyes. She stood from the bed, creating another loud creak from the many broken springs. She grabbed her dress and started putting it on.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Olivia said.

“Yes,” Esmé said before grabbing her heels and leaving the room.


End file.
